horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas in Miami
Christmas in Miami is a song by American rapper Kodak Black. Lyrics Ayy, I don't know if I wanna call this detox 'cause I'm like... I'm puttin' away a lot of old shit just so I can be with this one individual, but at the same time, all I really want for Christmas is her I put the Glizzys down so I could be with you I put the Remy down, I don't want no more of this juice, yeah I put the Henny down, I'ma throw away the Goose, yeah 'Cause I be showin' out, another side of truth, yeah India, I had loved you like you mine, babe You was runnin' all through my head, you gave me migraines, mmm I cannot lie and say that I'm fine Took another sip to write this rhyme, ooh I cannot lie and say that I'm fine Took another bitch to ease my mind, ayy Now I'ma spend my Christmas in Miami I'ma be in Miami, I'ma be in Mi— I'm from Broward, but my lady from Miami I'ma hit her with no Jim Beam, show her to my family They so curious, but we not into y'all She say, "Period," I be like, "Periodt" She can have any nigga, I can get like any broad She don't be milkin' me, but she be milkin' y'all I know you prolly dealt with a few celebrities But I don't even care, I need you next to me Can you see the best of me? Want you to marry me? Would you say yes to me? Want you to marry me this year Even get down on my knees, pull out that carat ring And don't embarrass me, want you to marry me this year Am I movin' too fast? 'Cause I'll slow it down You the only reason I felt like puttin' down my four pound You the only reason I ain't runnin' 'round with them hunnid rounds Slidin' 'round in an opp's town, you the only reason I ain't locked down I just wanna love you, baby, just don't make no fool of me I know on your birthday I ain't gotta buy you jewelry I know on your birthday I ain't gotta splurge you Just because it's Christmas, you don't need a Birkin And you all I want for Christmas You all I want for Christmas You all I want for Christmas (It's you, love) It's you It's you I know it, I know it's you Why it sucks # Kodak Black is an awful singer. His voice is very annoying. # You can barley understand a word he's saying. # The lyrics are cliche Christmas lyrics. # The song was so bad its no longer on Kodak Black's channel. # The beat is garbage. Category:Kodak Black Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Experimental songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that were deleted Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2018